


The Hare's Dance

by LostUmbreon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUmbreon/pseuds/LostUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black hare invited the white crow the dinner, and the crow can't help but sneer and jab in it's usual playful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hare's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> HELOOOOO BLACK BUTLER FANDOM! This is not the fic I intended to start off with on my entry into the fandom but okay.

"How peculiar it is, Mister Spears, that you should engage your enemy in a meal," the ancient reaper smirked as he seated himself at the opposite end of the long table.

William frowned, observing the other, "We are our respective Kings of our game of chess, are we not? It should be common knowledge to the likes of you that royals should dine with other royals from time to time."

"Oh my," the silverette smirked, brushing his bangs from his face, "So the Black King _is_ capable of emotion. I fret that this is a rouse to pry information from me, though."

William glared as his former mentor, locking eyes with him. He would not shy away from the old crow’s intimidating, mesmerizing eyes, "I am a man of my word, sir, and this is but a simple dining experience of two men playing the same chess game."

Undertaker purred, "I'd rather a dance. We could paint the stage with monochrome scale or," he paused and the smile faded, "We can continue our solo performances and the stage shall remain solid black and white."

"There is not a single compromise that can be reached, even if I were to accept your dance."

The White King's eyes glittered, "I should wonder, Your Highness, about how the innards of your kingdom fares? Your red Queen goes on a murder spree and gets off the hook rather easily. And a mere pawn of yours harvests hundreds souls in the name of mere myth and rumor and remains alive, and even under your wing of safety. Why, you even allowed a rogue piece into your kingdom."

"He was a rogue piece played by your hand, Your Highness. But a white piece infiltrating black space is easily seen and quickly dealt with," William narrowed his eyes and both finally moved to pick up their silverware.

"Oh now, don't accuse me of welcoming rogue players into our game. But you ought to be careful since the rogue was able to use your own black, blank space to short sight you," his eyes continued to sparkle.

"I am adaptive, able to either change to fit my surroundings or manipulate it to suit myself. You, on the other hand, are an outcast, old, white crow who can only molt his feathers and show his talons when he does not like something. Or, more commonly as of late, he flies away and leaves a trail of feathers,” William adjusted his glasses with the tip of his knife.

"Hares may be adaptive, yes, but they are chained to the earth. This old, white crow is free to roam and do as he pleases while the little black hare has to follow paths already carved to try to keep up. And if the hare isn't careful, he'll end up as the crow's dinner," Undertaker smiled in a way that was sweet yet menacing, neatly slicing through the bones of his dinner as he concluded his statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I might start a drabble series. Hm...
> 
> My friend LuellaLunarCosplay (Tumblr) has just been egging me on and giving me crap tons of ideas to write drabbles based off of. Based off of Undertaker in canon, we decided that he was the White King since he made the first move of the game in whatever goal he's trying to accomplish. Seeing as who he was able to take down in the Campania arc, and that he won what should have been an unfair match, the character we decided that was best to eventually clash head to head with Undertaker was William, and therefore our Black King.


End file.
